


Til Death

by wabbitseason



Category: Alpha Flight
Genre: Community: x_men100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-08
Updated: 2003-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather McNeil Hudson's thoughts at Mac's funeral in Alpha Flight vol 1 #13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death

Mourners gathered around a heartbroken woman, tears streaming down behind her glasses. Heather McNeil Hudson had been fighting down the urge to cry the entire time. She had listened to the entire service in silence. She couldn't believe Mac was gone. So Heather found comfort in the silence. No words could bring back her husband, no pet phrases could come close to expressing the numbness she was feeling inside.

Glancing around at her friends' somber attire, Heather reflected she preferred them in their usual costumes in Maple Leaf red and Quebecois blue, not funeral black. Heather was glad to have them around her, not that they'd have it any other way. Alpha Flight wanted to bury their leader and friend together. They would rally around her. Heather wasn't a member of the team, but she kept the Flight going in the worst of times.

Heather nearly laughed through her tears, remembering. She spent her honeymoon in the Canadian wilderness scouting Alpha Flight's home base.

Startled Heather realized who wasn't there. Logan. Had he heard the news of Mac's death yet? Heather suspected the Canadian government would keep a lid on the news. But she wanted Logan to be there all the same. Despite their differences, Logan had been part of their family and their dreams.

Heather buried her husband, along with those dreams. She had worked for ten years with Mac to make this project successful. She knew the odds were stacked against them. She just hadn't known how high.  



End file.
